


Lana's final day

by ria213



Series: Memoirs of Caspian [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Assisted Suicide, Cutting Triggers, Persuasion - Freeform, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:53:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29226528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ria213/pseuds/ria213
Summary: Lana finds she has a choice to make. Either die in the most horrific and painful way possible, or go gently into the night.Yeah, it wasn't that hard to pick either.
Series: Memoirs of Caspian [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538851





	Lana's final day

Lana had no idea how she came to be here, one moment she was just walking out of her therapy session and the next she felt a pinch in her neck. Every thing went a little fuzzy after that, in fact she would compare it to being roofied. The raging headache she was currently sporting didn't help her think otherwise either. Some fucker actually drugged her right outside her therapists place! Indignation filled her as she groaned and rolled over to her side. Fuck... she felt nauseous and tired and all she wanted was for this fucking headache to go away! Raising her free arm that she wasn't currently laying on to her head, Lana started to gently massage her temple, sighing in relief when the pain abated just slightly. Breathing in through her nose, she slowly let the breath out and braced herself to looking at her surroundings. Lana knew she wasn't anywhere she'd recognize, the stiff bed cot she was currently laying on showed that much. Still, she held out hope that maybe someone saved her and they just let her sleep it off at their place. 

_"Tch... don't be stupid girl, you know you don't have the best of luck. Whoever took your ass got you and now it's time to face the consequences."_ Grimacing at her thoughts, Lana accepted the fact that she really didn't have all that much luck in her life, and that it wasn't likely to change anytime soon. Sighing, Lana braced herself as she slowly and cautiously opened her eyes. The room she was in was completely white and devoid of any color, hell, it wasn't even different shades of white. It was just all completely one shade and it was absolutely disorienting. Closing her eyes, Lana groaned in annoyance and frustration.

Whichever psycho took her really had to look into different color pallets because this was just horrendous. If she was going to die then at least she wanted some color damnit. The sound of the door opening caught her attention and she could literally feel her ears perk up at the sound. Cautiously, Lana carefully opened her eyes and looked at her captor. Shock rushed through her at the sight of him, he had skin as fair and white as snow with hair that matched. His eyes were a dazzling hazel and showed quiet clearly how little sanity there was left in him with lips a pouty blossom pink. Though they were currently hitched slightly in a smirk as he looked at her from his perch by the door. All in all, if she was going to die, at least she had some good eye candy for the trip there. Almost as if he heard her last thought, his eyes flashed slightly in amusement. 

"So finally you awaken, 

to see that you've been taken," 

He said softly, his voice soft and gentle yet still holding a firm demand to be listened to. In all honesty, she was so distracted by his voice that she didn't notice that he was talking in rhyme till he continued on. 

"I hope that you're at ease,

for I only want to please,"

He said, his voice going up an octave as his eyes seemed to sparkle at some kind of inside joke that she just wasn't privy too. Lana tried to breath through the feelings of dread that were coming to life in her stomach. 

"do not be frightened little one, 

for the fun has yet to begun!"

He said as a smile spread across his face and his arms spread out in a grand gesture. Now while she may not be smart, she sure as hell wasn't stupid either. Lana knew with a certainty that she wanted nothing to do with his 'fun.' She watched cautiously as the man walked to the wall to their left and pressed a button she hadn't even noticed and felt herself paling at just what it uncovered. A part of the wall opened into a panel and inside showed a shit ton of knifes and devices that she knew for a fact she didn't want anywhere near her. A whimper made it's way through her lips before she could stop it. All Lana could do was watch helplessly as the psycho ran his hand gently over the line of knifes with a tenderness that was down right disturbing. 

"I'll give you a choice,

something that I rarely ever voice,

either try your hand at your own life,

or place it in my hands to irreversibly make it mine" 

He said, his eyes intense as he stared at her with hunger and longing. Suddenly Lana felt her world go cold. The scars on her arms were suddenly flaring up as if they were on fire and shame and terror flared it's way through her body. She always did have trouble with cutting, but never was she suicidal! It was just a way to escape from feeling so overwhelmed with everything! Taking a shuddering breath Lana looked at the knife that was currently being held in his hands. Well fuck... It was either end her life on her own terms or let this sick fuck have his wicked way with her. For some reason she didn't think he would be all that fast with her either. No, that fucker would take his time and draw out her torment for as long as possible. So really her choices were either to end her own life or suffer unmentionable torture. Well fuck that! If she had to die she rather it be as painless as possible. 

Looking defiantly into his eyes, Lana slowly reached her hand out for the knife. She didn't want him to think she was scared of him even though she was petrified. His eyes glowed with an unholy glee as he happily skipped, that's right, _skipped_ his way over to her. The pass of the weapon was almost made sacred as her grabbed her wrist and gently placed it into her hand. He didn't let go of her either, and no matter the testing of her arm she knew that she wouldn't be able to use that knife against him in any way. Oooh how she hated the fucker.

"cuts they pour down your thighs,

bringing light the shame reflected in your eyes, " He said softly as he made to move behind her, forcing her back to his chest as he whispered more words in her ear. At least his voice was captivating to the senses. 

"your fear so high!

it can't be denied!

for we all can't hide from the terror inside," He cooed, his free hand coming up to caress her arms with the same tenderness he did with his knifes. 

"oh! the secrets in that which we keep,

are slowly doing away with thee,

for light comes! bringing another day!

as night sure follows to hide away your pain," The man said, his voice showing the hopelessness she's felt on more then one occasion as his words brought back hard fought days and painfilled ecstasy. 

"the scars on your arms,

so tragic in sight,

yet they reflect the pain showing in your eyes," He whispered into her ear as his fingers traced the numerous scars on her arms. Shame and embarrassment filled her even as she fought to be defiant. 

"torment is high, within your mind,

as your body reacts without an end in sight," He said as he gripped her hand holding the knife to her wrist. She couldn't help but try to fight it as fear and anxiety flared through her. She didn't want to die! But she also didn't want to be tortured to death either! 

"you fear what you must,

yet you love what you fear!

oh what a tormented soul we have here!" Fucker has no Idea just how tormented this soul was right now, panting softly in both exertion and fear, Lana could do nothing but watch as the knife was brought to her wrist. 

"don't worry my child,

the pain will not last," He whispered, voice gentle and loving, as if trying to reassure her that all would be alright and that this was for the best. Miraculously enough it almost seemed to be working, for she felt a sort of resigned peace take over her.

"for with this single cut,

you'll be free at last." 

And then he cut her wrist open for the world to see one last time. 


End file.
